A speaker enclosure having an external port may be implemented to improve speaker performance and produce an acoustically pleasing sound for a listener. Such speaker enclosures may be part of a speaker that is installed in a professional, home or automotive setting. The external port in the speaker enclosure may introduce a potential for dust particles or other undesirable contaminants to enter the speaker enclosure and possibly damage fragile internal workings of the speaker driver, such as a fragile sub-woofer component. This is particularly true for externally ported speaker enclosures installed in an automotive setting, where the speaker enclosure may be exposed to harsh environmental and road conditions. To adequately protect the internal workings of the speaker driver in a speaker enclosure that is externally ported, a screen is typically included in the speaker construction. The screen is placed between a port, or opening in the speaker enclosure and the internal workings of the speaker driver and is typically assembled with a seal or gasket and held in place using multiple fasteners.
There is a need for an improved solution to protect an externally coupled speaker enclosure from potential effects of exposure.